


Stop messaging me, I'm busy

by kittykat0989



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, live show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat0989/pseuds/kittykat0989
Summary: “Ahem. Sorry about that guys…Must have, er, swallowed a bug.” He almost let out a groan as his phone lit up once more.Phil: You’re cute when you blush.





	Stop messaging me, I'm busy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my friend, Jessica's challenge. Two words and one story. Check out my other story 'He always comes back' for lots of angst instead!

“And _that_ is why I’m never doing another truth or dare video again. Now I’m never repeating this story so I suggest you never ask me to. Thank you to ‘Dan’s crusty eyebrows’ for posting in the chat that I look ‘particularly moist today.’” Dan paused for a moment. “I regret everything I just said.”

 

Dan’s eyes flicker for a moment to his phone as it makes a ‘ping’ to indicate he’d received a message. He chuckled softly as the chat began to explode with inquisitive comments.

 

“Yes that was my phone. No I won’t tell you what they messaged me. Well excuse me, I do have friends…A friend. I have a friend.” Unlocking his phone discretely, his eyes glanced quickly at the message.

 

 **Phil:** _Are you done with your live show yet? I’m bored._

Dan resists the urge to rolls his eyes, still conscious about being watched by thousands on people on his live stream. To defuse suspicion, he continued to ramble on whilst replying to Phil.

 

“You know something I never did talk about? My visit to meet the amazing prince William for the mental health charity, ‘Young Minds’. You know they made _me_ an ambassador for them? _Me?_ Clearly someone wasn’t thinking when that decision was made.”

 

 **Dan:** _Not my problem. Don’t message back. They’ll get suspicious._

Just in case Phil decided that today was a ‘be defiant to Dan day’, he quickly put his phone on silent and returned his wandering eyes to the live chat.

 

“Kathryn says ‘You’re amazing and you deserve that ambassadorship for all the awareness you’re raising.’ Thank you so much Kathryn! That means a lot!”

 

His phone screen lit up to indicate Phil had, as Dan suspected he would have, replied. Upon opening said message Dan began to choke on the air he was breathing.

 

 **Phil:** _Awareness isn’t the only thing you’re raising. If you catch my drift. ;)_

The winking emoji at the end of the message did nothing for Dan’s sanity or growing blush. Coughing awkwardly, he tried to pass off what happened quickly to his viewers.

 

“Ahem. Sorry about that guys…Must have, er, swallowed a bug.” He almost let out a groan as his phone lit up once more.

 

 **Phil:** _You’re cute when you blush._

This obviously did nothing to lessen Dan’s reddened face and he sighed, straining his smile slightly. The whole point of a _secretive_ relationship was that it was supposed to be just that. A secret. Clearly Phil misunderstood this as ‘try and get your boyfriend all hot, bothered and embarrassed live on camera.’ Dan desperately tried to compose himself and carry on with his live show.

 

“So anyways, what did you guys think of-“ he accidentally cut himself off when his phone lit up once more, this time with a picture. He didn’t even need to open it when he saw what the message said.

 

 **Phil:** _I’m in your room. Naked. Don’t keep me waiting long please._

“Oh would you look at the time, guys! I’m gonna have to cut this one a little short today. You know me recently, busy busy busy! Sorry I couldn’t stay longer! See you next week!” He promptly ended the live show and was quick to send a reply before marching towards his room.

 

 **Dan:** _You’re the worst and you will pay for that. I’m coming now._

**Phil:** _Not yet you’re not._

Needless to say, Phil got his way. Phil was no longer bored and Dan got his revenge and plenty of apology cuddles afterwards.


End file.
